


Darkness of the Dark Land, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "It was a Dark and Stormy Night" challenge.  One word:  HORRIBLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkness of the Dark Land

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The darkness loomed over the land like a dirty, super-sized shirt that is put on top of a laundry basket. Two small, not-very-dark figures could be seen walking amidst the ruined ruins that were all that was left of land because of the darkness that was in the dark land.

Suddenly, on of the small figures who had been carrying the other small figure stopped. “Mr. Frodo, I won’t do your work for you anymore,” The small figure said to the other small figure, who was now sobbing uncontrollably because of the darkness of the dark land.

“Bu—But, Sam!” The other small figure said to the first small figure. “Who will do my laundry then? And—And who will carry me, and feel sorry for me, and give up their food for me, and--” It was too late. The small figure was walking away from the small figure back into the darkness of the dark land.


	2. A Bitter Sue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "It was a Dark and Stormy Night" challenge. One word: HORRIBLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mary-Sues name came from a story that my grandma told me. Apparently, a friend of hers knew someone who had named their child Diarrhea.

On the outside, Sam seemed strong, tough, and reliable, a real man. Inside, though, he was sobbing silent tears, watching the dirt trail swiftly behind him as he moved forward at very manly pace.

‘How could I have left Bill there?” He thought sadly, thinking of the brownish, chestnut-like, yet exotic color of his best—and only—friend. ‘Bill was the only one who truly knew me,’ the Hobbit thought sadly to himself as he watched the wind—which he really could not see—blow around him, while he thought of the whole, wapping, few months that he had known Bill. It had been a lifetime to him.

“Wherever you are, Bill, I’ll miss you” Sam said out loud, ignoring the scholarly scowls that those around him gave him as he walked steadily along, watching the lack of trees around him. “I know you miss me, too.” Then, he broke down, and was left behind by his companions, who never wanted to bring him anyway, because he kept Legolas’ girl friend, Diarrhea Toiletia, from coming along.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in a beautiful, oasis-like oasis swimming pool in southern California, Bill the Pony was enjoying himself, and decided to go see a movie with Legolas’ beautiful girl friend, and was glad that Sam was not with him anymore, and looked at the beautiful air around him, even though he couldn’t see it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note: The Mary-Sue’s name came from a story that my grandma told me. Apparently, a friend of hers knew someone who had named their child Diarrhea.


End file.
